


Go the Other Way [Podfic]

by glovered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Dean work a case undercover (read: in women's clothing) because Dean is notorious in town as a nefarious goat-lover. (fic written by sevenfists!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Other Way [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Go the Other Way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147145) by sevenfists. 



Cover Art provided by [glovered (aka me!)](http://glovered.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bpodfic%5d%20Go%20the%20Other%20Way%20by%20sevenfists.mp3) | **Size:** 45.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:49:30
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bpodfic%5d%20Go%20the%20Other%20Way%20by%20sevenfists.m4b) | **Size:** 53.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:49:30

  
---|---


End file.
